


Sayonara Hitori

by SarahPunk



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fights, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPunk/pseuds/SarahPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young prince must defend his kingdom. Will he succeed? Or will he meet his ultimate fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara Hitori

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I have a tumblr and a masterlist. On here, http://sarahrockinpunk.tumblr.com/works , I have a lot more work. I also take requests! Happy Reading everyone!!

“Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls – you must flee!” The Prince’s assistant burst through the doors of his majesty’s private chambers. His face was drenched with sweat, having ran the entire castle to warn the prince.

Jumping to his feet, a half dressed and asleep Prince watched his life flash before his eyes. He had been preparing for this moment his entire young adult life, but it was still a surreal moment to come to terms with. Frantically looking around his chamber, he saw the girl sleeping in the bed, next to where he had been laying. The love of his life, unaware that this was the moment he would have to defend his kingdom. He knew that this was the last time he would ever see her in such a peaceful state.

“Your majesty-we haven’t much time! We need to flee!” The assistant ran over and opened up the dress cabinet and began to throw clothes into a travel bag.

The Prince ran to the window, carefully pulling back the curtains. To his dismay he saw the scene unfold stories below him. His guards running to the gate, swords drawn, fighting the enemy stalling for the Royal escape. Fire trenched the yard, causing the nighttime sky to turn a bright crimson.

“What - what’s going on?” The girl said in a groggy voice, sitting up in bed.

“My love…” The Prince ran over and sat on the bed next to her. “I have been called into battle. The castle has been compromised, and my kingdom needs me.” He looked into the confused, and terrified eyes of the woman he loved. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. “This -This is my heart. It will always beat for you. Always.”

The girl began to sob, pulling the love of her life into a tight embrace. The Prince held his love tightly, feeling her warmth and softness one last time. Quickly he pulled away and looked her in the eyes one more time. “I love you.” He whispered. Nodding, the girl continued to cry unable to say anything.

“Squire..” The Prince motioned for his assistant to come over.

“Yes Prince Taemin.” The Squire bowed, still shaken by the events unfolding.

“Take Lady to the protective quarters and stay with her. Keep her safe. If that area becomes compromised, flee.” Prince Taemin looked at his assistant dead in the eyes, not hesitating on his words.

“But your Majesty…” The assistant interjected.

“No, I don’t want to hear any objection. Take her now.” Prince Taemin’s voice grew stern.

The assistant didn’t hesitate. He quickly grabbed the bag he had packed, and pulled the Lady out of bed. She began to run with the assistant, but stopped right before leaving the room, to get one last look at her Prince. Taemin put his hands over his chest, and motioned a beating heart. The Lady soon followed in this motion, quickly to be pulled away by the assistant to safety.

Standing there, in his empty chambers Taemin felt his impending doom. He had to be strong, for himself, but most importantly for his kingdom. He took one last look out of his window. Taking a deep breath, Taemin began to run to his armory.

Barging through the heavy iron doors to the armory, Taemin began to suit up. He started putting on his war outfit. Tailored made to fit his body, the leather suit fit every aspect of his body perfectly. Walking over to the mirror, Taemin looked at himself. A true warrior was looking back at him. Gaining the confidence he needed, Taemin turned at grabbed his trusty katana. Sheathing the katana into his belt, his hand gripped the tsuka tightly.

Sounds began to echo the halls: the revolt was reaching the main door of the castle. Putting on the final piece of his suit, he pulled the Somen over his face. Taemin ran to the main floor of the castle. His guards were holding the doors, barricading them in the process. Taking a detour, Taemin escaped the castle through the kitchen exit.

Running out onto the castle green, Taemin was greeted by an enemy, running towards him with sword out. Quickly, Taemin dodged the attack, and counterattacked with his katana. Running forward, not stopping for any obstacle in his way, he continued to counterattack. He was not a prince in this battle, but a warrior. A warrior with the valor of a hundred men. Training his entire life, Taemin used his katana like it was his second being. He became one with his sword, morphing into a human weapon.

Fighting through the throng of people, Taemin maneuvered himself effortlessly. Taking out multiple enemies at once, his katana doing the damage of a hundred. Unfortunately, every great warrior has a weakness, and Taemin soon would meet his.

In the distance, Taemin noticed the love of his life running out of the castle, the Squire chasing after her. Running straight into the battle, the woman was at risk. A frantic Taemin ran towards her, trying to get to her before anyone else did. Pushing through the crowd, Taemin finally reaches his love. Falling into his arms, she collapses from terror. Before Taemin could mouth any words, a sharp pain struck his body. Looking down, the end of a sword pierced through his armor. Reaching down with trembling hands, Taemin’s hands were drenched in crimson. Beginning to fall, Taemin grows weak.

The girl begins to scream, catching her love in her arms. Falling along side him, the ground around her grows warm. Covered in his blood, she begins to take off his mask. Looking up, Taemin grabs his loves hands, placing them over his heart. Placing his hands over hers, he squeezes them tightly, making them move to the beat of his slowing heart beat. Taking one last breath, Taemin perishes in his lovers arms.


End file.
